This Love
by dancer199623
Summary: He was everything. He consumed her every waking moment. Always there in her mind and she did nothing to stop it. She loved it. She loved everything about it. She couldn't help herself and she didn't want to. After all, it was this love they write about in the fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight isn't mine. **

**Hello, Readers!**

**No, you are not hallucinating. This really is me, giving you a new story. Before I introduce my new story, I want to tell you all a little bit about what's been going on. **

**I started reading Fanfiction about four years, and I fell in love instantly. I loved Twilight and I loved the love that Bella and Edward had, so when I stumbled upon this site, I was in heaven. I have always loved reading so getting the opportunity to read stories about my favorite characters, I felt there was nothing better. I read all the time. All day and all night I would be locked up in my room reading story after story because I just could not get enough. Two years ago I thought, why don't I try writing for once? I loved to write and I had countless ideas brewing in my head all the time, so why not? I jumped in to soon and I've realized that now. I don't regret posting my first story because it's brought me to where I am now; a better writer. I wasn't ready for the criticism that comes with writing Fanfiction, and criticism still hurts but I've realized that you can't please everybody and in the end, it's my story. I'm writing it because I want to share it with all of you and hoping that you all love it as much as I do. I lost my love for Fanfiction. I quit reading entirely, deleted my stories and just forgot about all of this because I was overwhelmed. I needed a break and I was just..done. Taking this break has made me realize how much I love Fanfiction, reading and writing both. **

**With that being said, this story that I'm sharing is very personal. It's based off of my life right now. The emotions behind the story are real although the plot is not. I am transferring my life into a story that one day I hope will come true. This was a lot easier for me to write than any story **_**because**_** it's so personal. The words flowed out in a way they never have before. I hope you fall in love with this story as much as I have. I will try to update as often as possible. I have a very busy life right now. I am in my senior year of high school, I'm taking college classes, and I have three dance classes, so bear with me if the updates aren't as frequent as every week. **

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sighed as I slumped down in the uncomfortable school desk. I hated coming to English class.

Why?

Because _he _was in this class.

And because _he_ was in this class, I could never concentrate. _He_ sat right in front of me, granting me a wonderful view of the back of his head. Which is nice by the way. Messy, tousled, gorgeous mop of hair that I would just love to caress and run my fingers through day in and day out.

I let out a sad sigh as I realized that dream would never happen. I would never get the chance to run my fingers through his perfectly messy hair, or touch _him_ anywhere, ever. _He _would arrive soon, and I would do the same thing I did every day.

Stare at the door until I saw him.

Look away only to look back a second later and watch him walk to his desk with his head down, books in tow.

I'd watch him slide gracefully into seat…..and then stare at the back of his perfect head.

Sure, I realized how weird this all was, but I couldn't help myself. I'd never, _never_, ever seen anyone like him. _He_ was the epitome of what I wanted in a guy. Tall, perfect, smart, perfect, kind, perfect, good looking, perfect, quiet, and well, perfect.

I rolled my eyes at myself. _You sound ridiculous, Bella._

I knew this, too. It didn't stop me from thinking all of this nonetheless. I'm sure there were things about him that weren't perfect, but to me, that made him even more perfect. The way his hair was never in place, the way _he_ would stumble over his big feet as _he_ walked into class, how _he_ would tap his leg while writing, or the way his large hands held a pencil, tapping it as _he_ thought. All these little things _he_ did were what drew me to him, were what made me want him more than I'd ever wanted anything.

And the saddest thing is that I've felt this way for over a year, and I've only spoken to him maybe, three times. I knew next to nothing about him, and yet, he was the only thing I thought about. _He_ was on my mind from the time I woke up to the time I fell asleep, _he_ was on my mind.

This wasn't healthy, I'm sure of hit, but I did nothing to stop it. Truthfully, I didn't _want_ to stop. Even though _he _wasn't mine, and probably never would be, _he _was still the best part of my day. Just seeing him once a day in English, it was like fix for me. I needed it. I _craved_ it.

I had been this way ever since _he_ moved here last fall. I walked into class and saw him sitting in the first seat and I about stumbled on my face. We didn't get new students here very often and when we did, I barely saw them. _He _was different, however. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was different.

I just didn't realize how different _he_ would be.

Sure, I'd had crushes over the years. At the time, I would have sworn it was love. Now, of course, I know differently. What I felt for those other boys was like a heroin addict smoking a cigarette. Unfulfilling and nothing to remember. Seeing them now I don't know what I was ever thinking liking them. They were nothing like him. And never would compare in my eyes.

I sighed and was broken out of my thoughts as I saw him walk in.

My breath caught as I watched him stumble in the door way. _He_ looked particularly divine today. Messy hair, jeans, and his usually black _North Face_ zip up sweater. His eyes met mine for a fraction of a second and embarrassingly, I felt heat creep up into my face and soon a full blown blush was there. I looked down and swallowed.

_How did he do that with just one look?_

I bit my lip, suddenly holding back tears.

He'd never want me. Why would he? I was nobody. Nobody important.

I was just ugly, overweight, Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo? What did you think? Did you like it?**

**I put **_**he **_**in italics for a reason….let's see if any of you can guess why I did that. The first person to answer correctly will be my "reviewer" of the week. **

**I know you are all anxious to hit that button, so go ahead….**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It's not too exciting but it gives a little more insight into Bella's life and how she feels about **_**him**_**. **

**One person guessed correctly about why Bella always refers to Edward as **_**him. **_** is the reviewer of the week! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My thoughts were jumbled as I stared at him. I honestly could not make a coherent thought because all I saw was him. I was like this everyday. I couldn't get a hold of myself until he was out of sight, and even then I was still thinking about him. Thinking about everything I hoped we could be but knowing it would never happen. Because I wasn't good enough and I never would be.

I was fat and ugly; everything he'd never want.

I swallowed and looked down, determined to finally focus in on class.

It didn't work, of course, and ten minutes later I found myself once again looking at him. I bit my lip as I looked at his back. Even through his jacket I could tell it was muscular and I fantasized about running my nails down over it and then bringing my hands up to tangle in his hair as he kissed me.

The bell jumped me out of my daydream and I was breathing heavily as I watched him hop up out of his seat and walk out the door. I blew out a breath and gathered my things before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

As usual, people barely noticed me in the halls; I was used to it now, even though sometimes it upset me that I'd known most of these people for ten years and they barely acknowledged me now. I only really had one friend, but I was okay with that because she was the best friend a girl could ask for. She knew all about how much I wanted _him_ and she never judged me for being shy. She thought my reasons for not talking to him were stupid, but nevertheless, she didn't judge me.

I got my food quickly and headed over to our table. Angela was already there and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, girl," she said.

I smiled slightly. "Hey."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh oh. What happened? Was _he_ not here today?"

She knew better than to say his name.

"No, _he_ was. I just, I don't really know why I'm feeling down," I lied. I knew exactly why I wasn't feeling very chipper but I wasn't really in the mood for another one of her lectures.

"Bella, I've known you for ten years. I know you better than yourself, so stop lying and tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

I looked away just in time to see _him _walk in with his friends and family. He was the quieter of the group, always hanging out in the back of the pack, looking down at the ground.

"Bella," she pushed.

"Just the usual, Ang. I like him, he doesn't like me. End of story," I said, a little more harsh than I had intended.

She wasn't deterred. "How do you know he doesn't like you?"

I glared at her. "I'm f-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she scowled. "You are not fat, Bella Swan. You are a beautiful girl and he would be lucky to have you. I wish you'd see that."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have to say that, you're my best friend."

She cracked a grin. "True, but my opinion would be the same even if I wasn't your best friend."

"Thanks, Ang, but you know my feelings haven't changed," I said.

She sighed and stood up as the bell rang. "I know. I only hope one day they will."

"Don't hold your breath," I muttered, throwing my food away.

The rest of the day passed with little excitement and I soon found myself driving home. I had thought about all that Angie had said to me, but I just couldn't see what she saw in me. I was nothing special, nothing good either. Angie on the other hand, was gorgeous; tall, skinny, perfect skin and hair.

I was none of that and never would be.

I sighed again as I pulled up to my house. I saw dad's cruiser in the driveway so I knew he was home from work.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I walked in the door.

"Oh, hey, Bells. How was school?" he asked from the living room.

"It was fine," I replied as I sat on the couch next to him.

"That's good," he said, focusing on the game on the TV.

We were quiet after that, as usual. We were both quiet people and didn't mind sitting in silence. In fact, we both preferred it. I watched a little bit of the game with Charlie before getting up to start dinner.

I wasn't in the mood for cooking so I opted for an easy dish: lasagna. I had it made and in the oven in under 20 minutes and decided to work on some homework. I got most of my work done while waiting for dinner to be done and when the timer went off I was happy that all I had left was a little reading for English.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" I called.

"Ok," he muttered as I heard the recliner shut as he stood up.

I dished out our food and we ate at our small, two person table. I cleaned up our mess and went up to my room shortly after. I spent the rest of my night reading before showering and heading to bed.

I dreamt of a life full of love I knew I'd never have.

*TL*

I yawned and rolled over to shut my alarm off before getting up to get ready. I decided to dress up a little today. I knew I wouldn't look very pretty, but I thought maybe I'd feel a little better than I did the day before.

I curled my hair and put on minimal make up. I wasn't a huge fan of makeup and that was probably because I had no idea how to put it on correctly. A little eyeshadow and mascara was enough for me.

Dad was already gone by the time I made my way downstairs so I grabbed a box of captain crunch for breakfast and ate fast.

I grabbed my bag and drove to school in a daze. Being that Forks was such a small town, I made it to school within five minutes and was soon parked and on my way into class.

On my way to English class, where _he _would be.

I sat down in my seat and got my stuff out, trying to keep myself preoccupied so I wouldn't watch the door for _him_.

It didn't work however, and once again I found myself anxiously watching the doorway, my leg tapping and thumbs fiddling.

_He_ stumbled in the door and met my eyes just like yesterday. I swallowed and looked down, blushing once again. He sat down just as the bell rang and Mr. Varner started talking.

"Okay, class, settle down, settle down, everyone," he urged.

The talking slowly dissipated and he continued. "We are going to do a little project. A _group_ project."

He paused while everyone, including me, groaned at the thought of a group project.

"Now, now. It won't be that bad. I already have everyone partnered up and don't even bother complaining, no changes," he said.

I groaned again. I could only imagine who I'd be partnered up with.

"Okay, let's get started. Jessica and Mike, Laura and Victoria, Eric and Ben," he continued on and I tuned him out, only listening for my name.

When he got to the last people my heart sped up.

There's no way. This could not be happening. I could not be partners with _him_.

I held my breath as Mr. Varner finished up the pairings.

"Josh and Sarah. Oh, and last but not least, Edward and Bella.

I froze.

I was partners with _Edward_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you think? Did you like it?**

**What do you think about Bella's feelings of herself and of **_**him**_**? **

**Let me know when you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not too happy with it. The words didn't flow as smooth as I wanted them to. I didn't want to try and rewrite it because you wouldn't have gotten for at least a week if I did that, so, I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>My heart sped up to an unhealthy pace and I was sure I would soon break out in a sweat. I couldn't be partners with <em>him<em>. For God's sake, I wasn't even able to _think_ his name, how would I talk to him? I briefly thought about objecting and asking for a different partner, but that was too much attention that I really didn't want on myself. I took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on what Mr. Varner was saying.

"You're assignment is to research an era of time and compare it to today. I want all your notes, outlines, rough draft, and then your final paper. You will only submit one paper so make sure you mark who did what work and who wrote what in the essay. Since this is a big assignment it won't be due until the end of the semester, but that doesn't mean you can slack off. Keep up with all your work," He lectured.

I swallowed at this. This sounded like a lot of work, which meant a lot of time spent with _him_.

"Go ahead and get together with your partners. Edward, you can just go sit in the seat next to Bella," he ordered.

I took in shaky breaths as I watched _him _gather up his things and stand up from his seat. I looked down at my seat as he pulled the chair out and sat down. It was quiet for a second before he spoke.

"Hi."

I sucked in a breath at the sound of his voice. It wasn't the first time I've heard it, but it was the first time it had been directed towards me.

I let out a shallow breath and looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Hi."

I'd never had the chance to see his face in this close of proximity, and I had to admit, it was better than I would have thought.

His eyes were a beautiful bright green, his lips a delicious soft pink, and his face was scruffy, like he hadn't shaved in a day or two. His skin was flawless, not a mark on it except a small scar above his right eye. His hair was out of place as usual and I loved it. I quickly realized what a freak _he_ must of thought I was and looked away, blushing.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, this project, huh? Seems like a lot of work."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He frowned a little and looked away. I bit my lip as I watched him swallow, his throat constricting.

He looked back at me. "What should we do?"

"Um, I don't know. Whatever you want," I said hastily.

How is it possible that _he_ made me this nervous? I felt the sweat come back and tried to calm down but it was no use. _He _drove me crazy and as much as I hated to admit it, I loved every second of it.

"Uh, okay. What about the 1920s?" he said hesitantly.

I nodded quickly. "Sure, whatever you want."

_He_ looked at me as if _he _was searching for something, his eyes flicking back and forth between my own. Finally he spoke.

"I want you to like our topic too, Bella," he said softly.

I gasped quietly at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. I had dreamt many times of how it would sound but my dreams weren't even close to the reality.

"I do," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He looked back at me for a minute before smiling softly and looking away. "Good."

I looked away, too. I was feeling so overwhelmed and I didn't know how I would last through the semester. I didn't even know how I'd make it through this class period. He smelt unhumanly good and I could feel the heat from his body and I just wanted to reach out and-

"Bella?"

I blinked and looked over. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't be. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I mumbled.

He nodded. "Okay, let's get started."

I'd like to say I enjoyed listening to him talk for the next hour, but really it was just torture. His voice was so smooth and he was so intelligent, it only made me want him more. Which upset me because he'd never be mine. So it's safe to say that I was partially relieved when the bell rang.

I quickly gathered my things up trying not to watch _him_ do the same but failed miserably. I was zipping up my book bag when he spoke.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded and spoke quietly. "Yeah."

He smiled, shyly? "Great. See ya then."

I watched his retreating form in confusion. What would he have to be shy about?

I was still shaking my head as I entered the cafeteria and sat down next to Ang.

"That's a look I haven't seen on you before," she began.

"What?" I asked.

"Your look. You seem confused. Something happen?" she questioned.

"Uh, you could say that," I answered.

"Oh?" she said.

"So, Mr. Varner decided we needed to do a group project," I started.

"And….." she pushed.

"_He_'s my partner," I rushed out.

She was silent for a minute before it clicked. "No!"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" she said.

My eyes snapped to hers. "How is it a good thing?"

It was her turn to look confused now. "Because now you have an excuse to talk to him."

"That's the problem, Ang. I can't talk to him. I could barely say 'yes or no' to him today, let alone have an actual conversation with him," I said, feeling even more shitty than I did twenty minutes ago.

"Bella," she said softly, "Just try. I know it's hard for you but that's okay. You guys are partners, you have to communicate with one another. I'm not saying tell him all your deepest desires, but you can talk to him."

I bit my lip. "I'll try, I guess. I don't know how well it will work, he makes me nervous."

"And that's okay. Did you ever think you make him nervous?" she said.

I snorted. "Yeah right. How could _I_ possibly make _him_ nervous?"

She gave me a reproachful look. "Because you're a very beautiful and smart girl. That alone makes guys nervous."

"I am not beautiful," I objected.

"Yes you are. Very much so," she pushed.

I rolled my eyes and decided not to bother arguing with her. She had to say that, she was my best friend. I knew I wasn't beautiful and I would never claim to be. I was short, fat, and plain; the farthest thing from beautiful. We finished lunch and soon the bell was ringing.

"Bella," she called.

I turned around. "Yeah."

She smiled. "You're my best friend and I love you. So, listen to me when I tell you this. You _are_ beautiful, and _Edward_ would have to be blind not to see that."

My eyes widened. She hadn't said his name since the first time I told her about him.

"Thanks," I whispered as I turned around and left.

The rest of the day passed much the same as the day before. I drove home, did some homework while dinner cooked, and soon I was lying in bed. I thought about all that Angie had said to me, but I just couldn't comprehend her feelings. I _was_ fat and I was _not_ beautiful. I knew that.

As much as I wished that she were right and there was a chance that _he_ could feel the same about me, I didn't allow myself to dream of that.

It would only lead to even more heartbreak for me.

With that settled, I relaxed into my bed and fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning, I found that I was even more jittery than normal and I blamed it all on this stupid group project. I was barely able to eat breakfast without wanting to run to the toilet and be reacquainted with my cereal.

I finally made my way to school and I felt my heart race as I walked to class and sat down. I waited impatiently while watching the clock tick closer to the bell. My leg started tapping anxiously against the chair legs while I watched the door anxiously for his tall figure to stumble through the door.

Except he never showed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh? Where's Edward? **

**They finally meet! Was it what you expected? Was Edward? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Let me know when you review! I see a lot of you are reading this but I only get a few reviews. Review so I know what you think. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Tell me what you want to see happen, I'm always open to suggestions. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the fourth chapter and I am actually pretty happy with it. The ending is my favorite, and I think it will be all of yours favorite, too. I love that you guys are so protective of our Bella!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Devastation.<p>

It's a weird feeling. Unexplainable, yet still heartbreaking.

I didn't understand why I felt this way, I mean, it's not like-

Whatever.

I focused in on Mr. Varner then, listening to all the ins and outs of the project. Ten minutes in, I got really angry. The workload for the project was huge and _he_ wasn't even here for the first day! Did he plan this? Did he think he could just not show up and expect me to do all the work?

If that was the case, he would be getting a rude awakening when he decided to come back. I would not be walked all over, even if it was by him. Realizing that there was nothing I could do at the moment, I tried my best to focus on _our_ work and get as much done as I could.

By the end of the class period, I didn't know whether to be worried or pissed off because he wasn't here. After reminding myself of all the work I just did, I chose to be pissed.

"Hey there, sunshine," Angela said as hesitantly when I slammed my lunch tray down.

"Hi," I muttered, picking at my food.

"What happened?" she asked.

"_He_'s gone today," I said.

She looked confused. "Okay? Um, I don't want to upset you, but why does that matter?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to get upset with her. She didn't do anything.

"It matters because we started our project yesterday and I was left with all the work today," I explained. "And it was a lot of work."

"Okay, I understand. But do you really think he just skipped today?" she questioned.

I left out a breath. "I don't know. I just think it's funny how he never misses school and then the day after we start a big project, he's gone. Leaving me with all the work."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, Bella," she said softly.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to listen anymore. I was mostly silent throughout the rest of lunch and I was thankful when the bell rang. I passed the rest of my day in this worried/pissed off state of mind and I was lucky that Charlie wasn't the "talking" kind of person, because I really didn't want to talk.

I went to bed early that night, sleeping restlessly.

I was nervous when I woke up the next morning and could barely eat my breakfast before I rushed out the door and headed to school.

Much like yesterday, I sat anxiously in my desk, tapping my pencil against my book as I watched the door deliberately.

And also much like yesterday, _he_ never showed.

My anger spiked when I heard the bell ring and he wasn't here. I mean, was I that repulsing that he couldn't sit next to me? Was I that horrible?

I shook my head and got to work.

When I entered the cafeteria, Ang saw that I was upset and she, probably wisely, said nothing to me and we ate in silence. I finished out my day like yesterday and when I fell asleep that night, I realized I had never felt so bad about myself than I did in that moment.

When I got to English Thursday morning, I didn't even bother looking at the door. Somehow I just knew he wouldn't be there.

Sadly, I was right, and when the bell rang, I got right to work, pushing all thoughts of him out of my mind.

*TL*

I slumped down in my desk and pulled out my papers and got right to work. The 1920s were extremely interesting, more than I would have ever expected. I loved reading about the flappers and how women were fighting for the rights they should've-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the chair next to me sliding out and someone sitting down in it.

_Him_.

My body tensed and I held my breath.

"Hi," _he_ said nervously.

The sound of his voice brought on so many emotions and I swallowed them down, not wanting to face them. All the anger I had felt this week melted away and I was left with just one emotion.

Heartbreak.

Heartbreak because I wanted him so much. Heartbreak because one word from him can bring out so many feelings in me. Heartbreak because I wanted to be angry at him. I should be angry at him, he left me alone this whole week to do all of this work by myself.

And heartbreak because I realized in that moment that I could never truly be mad at him.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears build up and turned to look at him.

His face fell and took on a look of pain. "Bella."

I swallowed and narrowed my eyes at him. "Where were you?"

He swallowed, looking guilty. "I was sick."

I scoffed. "That's the best you can do?"

He leaned in closer to me and sadness fell over his face as I moved away from him.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "Just listen to me."

I fought back more tears at the sound of his pleading voice. _Don't break down, Bella. _

I looked away. "We have work to do," I whispered.

"Bella," he started but I interrupted him.

"Here's what I've been doing the past three days," I said with an emphasis on the word 'three' as I handed him all my notes.

He looked guilty as he took the papers. I waited nervously as he looked over them, hoping he would approve.

"Bella, these are great," he smiled.

"I know," I muttered as I took them back. All of my anger suddenly surged back through me when I saw how many notes I had actually taken. I've worked so hard over the past three days and he's done nothing. He was probably banging some cheap girl while I slaved over our project.

I rolled my eyes at the rush of sadness that came over me at the thought of him with another girl.

_Like he'd ever want you. _

We spent the rest of class time working on our project, him trying to give me more excuses, and me doing my best to ignore him.

I had never been more relieved to hear the bell ring than I was today. I threw my papers together and hopped out of my seat.

"Bella," he said.

I ignored him and headed for the doors. I heard him behind me but paid him no mind as I headed for the cafeteria.

"Bella!" he called, grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

I stopped and turned around not looking at him.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"I want to talk to you. To explain all of this to you," he said desperately.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," I argued.

He sighed. "Yes, I do."

I looked up then. "Well, I don't want to hear it, okay?"

"Bella-"

"Just don't, alright?" I whispered, finally looking at him.

Trying to ignore the look of complete devastation in his eyes, I turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Was Bella being too hard on Edward? Or are her feelings and actions justified? **

**Let me know when you review, and please do review. I love hearing what you are all thinking, even if it's just a simple 'I liked it'. **

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. Review and tell me where you all are reading from. I want to know where my readers are. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I've been so busy that past two weeks, I haven't had any time to write. Most of you thought that Bella over reacted and while I do partially agree, I want you all to remember that Bella is extremely insecure about herself. Edward is a very good looking, popular boy. That would make any shy girl feel insecure. The way Bella feels about herself only makes it worse. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I think you will ;)**

**BPOV **

* * *

><p>After turning away from Edward I decided to do something I'd never done before: skip school. I couldn't go to lunch right now. Angela would ask too many questions and I really don't think I could handle seeing Edward again today. I soon realized I was too scared to actually skip school so I went to the nurse in hopes that I could fake being sick for two minutes.<p>

"Hello there, Bella. What can I do for you?" The nurse asked.

I coughed and hunched over, shivering slightly. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, dear. You don't look very good. You're very pale. Come on in," she worried.

I almost chuckled at that comment. I was always pale. I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. She tooked my temperature and waited for the beep.

"Well, you don't have a temp but I think you should go home anyway, you do look ill," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be best."

She smiled and signed me out and I headed out the door.

I stopped when I saw Edward standing at his locker. His eyes met mine and when he saw the slip in my hand, his eyes turned sad. I hurriedly looked away and walked toward the exit. I hopped in my truck and headed home.

When I got home I realized how tired I was so I went upstairs and took a nap.

*TL*

A knock on my door woke me up. I rolled over and said, "Come in."

Dad entered the room, looking concerned. "Bella, are you okay?"

I coughed and sat up. "Uh, yeah."

He didn't look convinced. "Is that so? Then why did I find this on the table?"

My sign out slip.

I groaned internally. I wasn't planning on telling him I left school early.

"I just wasn't feeling well earlier, so I went to the nurse and she sent me home, but I'm fine now," I explained.

"Are you sure you're okay? You never leave school," he pushed.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I'm okay."

"Alright then, are you coming down for dinner?" he asked.

"Dinner, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 5:30," he answered.

My eyes popped out. 5:30? I must've really been tired.

"Yeah, I'm coming down," I said.

He nodded and left me alone.

I fell back on my bed. So much had happened today, I wasn't sure what to think. Right now I was feeling a little foolish for the way that I had acted towards Edward. But at the same time, he had left me alone for three days without any kind of warning.

I really was confused.

I sighed and decided to think about all of this later, so I went downstairs. Dad had gotten pizza so I grabbed a plate before grabbing a slice. As usual, there wasn't much talking between us. I ate one and a half slices of pizza before I was full and went upstairs to take a bath.

I loved baths and them at the same time. I loved them because I loved soaking in the hot water. I hated them because I hated my body. I was disgusting, truthfully. I hated everything about myself. I was seventeen years old and I had fat rolls for God's sake. I was gross and I knew it. I couldn't help the few hot tears that rolled down my cheeks as I lay in the tub.

*TL*

Waking up Monday morning, the last thing I wanted to do was go to school. Two days away from Edward wasn't enough. I had spent my weekend sulking about going to school today. I didn't even bother asking Charlie to let me stay home. I had stayed home for two days and that would be his reply, too.

So, I forced myself out of bed and got ready for school. I felt particularly ugly today, so I tried even less than usual when dressing myself. I barely ate breakfast before walking out the door and heading to school.

When I sat down today, I found that although I was nervous, it wasn't because I wanted to see Edward. It was the exact opposite actually. I was embarrassed about the way I had acted on Friday and I was sure he thought I was stupid.

My eyes naturally gravitated towards the door just as he walked in and to my surprise he looked relieved to see that I was here.

"You're here," he said breathlessly.

I looked at him quickly before looking away. "I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought, you know, after Friday, you'd be mad at me still," he said, nervously.

I swallowed hard at the sadness in his voice.

"Well, I'm here," was all I said.

"Yeah. Um, here. This is what I did last night. I hope it makes up for, well, you know," he stuttered.

I looked at his pink cheeks as he slid a bunch of papers over to me. I almost choked at the amount of work he had done.

"You did all this last night?" I asked shock.

He smiled slightly as he looked in my eyes. "Yeah. Bella, I really feel bad about leaving you alone for three days."

I looked at his face closely. He looked particularly good today, and he appeared to be telling the truth.

"It's okay," I muttered, looking down.

I felt his breath on my cheek as he leaned in close to me. "No, Bella, it's not. It's not fair that you had to do all of that by yourself."

"But you did all of that by yourself," I argued childishly.

He chuckled at my immaturity. "Yes, that's true. But I still feel bad."

"Well then I feel bad, too," I defended.

"Bella, you're absolutely ridiculous," he laughed while smiling at me.

I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up.

His smile turned soft. "I like when you smile."

I swallowed and looked down. He couldn't mean that.

"Bella-" he started.

"We should get started," I interrupted, not wanting to hear his excuses.

I heard him sigh but he didn't argue with me. We worked straight up until the bell and I felt a little sad when I realized my time with Edward was up.

"Bella," Edward said.

I turned and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He suddenly looked nervous. "Um, I still feel bad about last week-"

I stopped him. "I already told you it's okay, Edward."

He nodded. "I know you said that, but I still want to explain everything to you. Please."

"Okay, explain," I said.

He shook his head. "I didn't mean here."

My face turned confused. "Then where do you mean?"

He visibly swallowed. "I mean like, tonight, over dinner or something?"

My body tensed up. Was this some kind of joke? Is he going to laugh about this with his friends at lunch?

Foolishly, I felt traitorous tears fill my eyes, as I grabbed my bookbag and left the room.

"Bella!" Edward called.

I tensed when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around. "What?"

He looked stunned. "What happened? What did I say?"

"You! That's what happened. Is this some kind of joke? Are you going to laugh about this later with your friends?" I shot back.

His eyes widened. "Bella, you can't be serious."

I sniffled. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

His face softened. "Bella. I wasn't joking, I meant what I said. I want to talk to you and I'd rather do it in privacy."

I studied his face. He looked serious, but I couldn't be sure. Why would anyone like Edward want to go to dinner with me? I had no idea, but I didn't want to throw away my only chance.

"Okay," I whispered.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Can I have your number? To call you after school?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded once again and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise I won't let you down," he smiled before turning around.

I got nervous as soon as he was gone. What if this really was a joke? What if I got hurt at the end of all of this?

I groaned as I realized I might have just made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? **

**Do you think Edward's being serious, or do you think he's playing with Bella?**

**Leave me your thoughts when you review. Reviews have been a little short so please review. They really do mean a lot to me. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Here is the next chapter for This Love.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>I didn't remember going through the lunch line but I must have because I had a tray of food with me when I sat down.<p>

"Woah...what's with you?" Ang asked.

I slowly shook my head. "I...don't know."

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" she urged.

"I was leaving English and Edward stopped me and asked if he could explain why he was gone for three days," I said.

"And? What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he wanted to do it in private." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "In private?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said over dinner...tonight."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "No!?"

I nodded.

"Bella! He asked you out on a date! Why are you not more excited?" she practically yelled.

"Shh! It is not a date. He's just telling me why he was gone," I rationed.

She shook her head. "You think whatever you want to think. It's a date."

I rolled my eyes at her and finished my lunch.

School went by pretty fast after that and I was glad when the final bell rang. Edward still hadn't texted me or anything so I was getting a little worried.

I got in my trunk and drove home, surprised to see that my dad was already home. He was usually home late on Mondays. I checked my phone again and saw that I had missed a call from a number I didn't recognize.

Edward.

He had left a voicemail.

"Um, hey, Bella. I'm going to assume that you're driving home and that's why you didn't answer your phone. Um, that's good. I mean, good that you don't use your phone while driving! Um, anyway I just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight. I'll meet you at the diner at 7:00 if that's okay with you. Uh, if it's not just call me back, otherwise I'll see you later. Okay. Um, Bye."

He sounded nervous and I wondered why. I grabbed my bookbag and walked inside.

"Hey, Bells! I got off early tonight so I was thinking we could go out for dinner. To the lodge," Dad said, looking very happy with himself.

I bit my lip. How was I going to tell him about my plans with Edward?

"Um, actually, I have plans tonight," I said slowly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? With who? Angie?"

I almost corrected him before realizing this was easier to explain.

"Yeah, she wants to go to the diner tonight," I explained.

I felt guilty about lying but I didn't want him to make a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't even a date.

"Oh okay. Well you go have fun, I'll just order a pizza," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh of course. Don't worry about me. Have fun with Angie," he smiled.

I nodded and went upstairs to try and find any piece of flattering clothing that I had.

I tried on almost everything I had and nothing looked good. I didn't have a lot of dressy clothes because I never went anywhere and I didn't look good in them so I just never bought them. I was almost ready to quit and just not go when I remembered an outfit I had been forced to buy by Angie.

She wanted to go shopping one day and I agreed and she saw this outfit and decided it was perfect for me. I bought it but I'd never worn it before. I dug through my closet and found it stuffed in the back. I pulled it off the hanger and quickly put it on.

I studied myself thoroughly in the mirror. I didn't look beautiful or anything but, I certainly didn't look completely disgusting. The outfit was dark washed skinny jeans, which I rolled up to look like long capris, a flowy, pretty pink top, and a black leather jacket. I decided that it was good enough and went to curl my hair.

I felt kind of stupid for getting so dressed up when it wasn't a date or anything but I wanted to look decent. By the time I was done and checked the clock, it was 6:30. It seemed a little early to leave but I didn't want to be late so I decided to leave anyway.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Dad said, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ang made me buy this outfit so I decided to wear it for her," I said. That was partly true.

He nodded. "Well, have fun. Be safe."

"Sure," I said while I opened the door.

I walked to my truck and felt my heart racing. I felt ridiculous for being so nervous but I couldn't help it. I still felt like I was dreaming. I didn't understand why someone like Edward would want to have dinner with me.

I pulled up to the diner at 6:45 and decided to just go wait inside. I chose a booth close to the door incase I needed to make a quick run for it.

_Listen to yourself, Bella? Make a quick run for it? You're only having dinner. _

Right. It's only dinner.

I took a deep breath and waited for Edward.

Except he never showed.

7:00 passed, 7:15 passed, 7:30 passed, 7:45 passed.

He didn't come.

Finally at 7:55 I grabbed my purse and made a quick run for the door. I should have known this was a joke. He was probably staked out somewhere with his friends watching me and laughing at home stupid I am.

The tears flowed and I did nothing to stop them. What was the point?

I couldn't go home right now so I drove to Angie's. My quiet tears had turned into sobs by the time I knocked on the door. She opened the door and her face fell seeing my devastation.

"Oh no," she muttered.

She pulled me into her arms and led me to her room and we sat on the bed.

"Oh, Bella. What happened?" she asked, handing me a kleenex and a towel.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face off. "I waited and waited for an hour and he never showed up. He didn't come and I feel so stupid for thinking that he would."

"Oh, sweetie. You're not stupid. He's the stupid one for doing this to you. He doesn't deserve your tears so don't cry. You're better than this. Go wash up and I'm going to go call your dad and tell him you're spending the night here. I'm going to assume you told him you were with me tonight?" she smirked.

I just nodded.

"Okay, go wash up," she ordered.

I did as I was told and she was back in the room within three minutes. I had left my clothes here the last time I stayed so I put those pajamas on and we just went to bed.

*TL*

I checked my phone the next morning. No missed calls or text messages from Edward. I didn't really expect any but it still hurt. I drove myself home to get ready and grabbed my bookbag. I had cried so much the night before my eyes were still pink and puffy. I didn't even bother trying to cover them up. There was no point.

I walked straight to English and dreaded the moment _he _would walk in. I didn't want any excuses, I didn't want the laughter. I didn't want anything from him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I had contemplated asking for a new partner but it was too late and I knew Mr. Varner would say no so I didn't even try.

I didn't move an inch when I felt his chair move and him sit down.

"Bella?" he whispered nervously.

I didn't respond. I had nothing to say in response.

"Please look at me," he begged.

I didn't.

I didn't respond to anything he said or did the whole class period. After a while he gave up and just worked on our project.

When the bell rang I gathered up my stuff and walked out the door. I could hear him walking behind me but I had nothing to say. Finally when he reached out and touched my shoulder I stopped.

I whirled around and looked up at him.

His eyes widened at the sight of my face. Puffy eyes, clearly from crying.

"What?" I hissed.

He took a step back and swallowed nervously. "Bella, I'm sorry and I know you're upset and don't understand-"

"Upset!? You think I'm upset? Let me tell you something, _Edward_, I'm not upset. I am furious. I'm furious at you for being an asshole and telling me you wanted to explain and I'm furious at you for not showing and I'm furious at myself for believing you and I'm furious at myself for waiting over an hour for you! And you're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why anyone would do what you've done. I've never done anything to you and I don't deserve your cruelty. I didn't deserve to sit in that diner for an hour and wait for someone who never showed, and probably never had any intention of showing up. You're right, I don't understand," I didn't even try and stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

He looked crushed and I couldn't but think what a good actor he was. "Bella, please."

"Edward, don't. Just save whatever bullshit excuse you have now. I don't want to hear it. From now on we're just partners in English class and only inside that classroom will we talk to one another, and only about our project," I said before turning away.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"Save it, Edward."

The hard ass exterior I had just showed wore off and as soon as I had turned my back on him the tear continued to flow, this time more pronounced. I could barely contain the sob that erupted from my chest as I ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo...I know it's been a while but what do you think?**

**Now, do you think Bella was overreacting? And what's going on with Edward? Is he hiding something? Is he really just playing with Bella?**

**Let me know when you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**I'mmmmmmm back!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>The sobs wracked my body as I stumbled out the door and walked to my truck. I knew I was ditching school—this time without a pass—but I couldn't find it in me to care. I couldn't find it in me to care about anything honestly. I knew the second I was partnered with <em>him<em> that it wouldn't end well for me, but all I thought was that I would spend my time fawning over _him_ and nothing would happen. I never would have thought _he_ would have toyed with me the way _he_ did.

I could barely steady my hand long enough to unlock the car door and climb in. I sat for a second and leaned my head on the stirring wheel. I didn't want to go home, but where else could I go?

An idea popped into my head and I started my truck and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later I was at my destination. I shut off the truck and climbed out—heading out to the field. I hadn't been here in years—not since coming back to Forks. My mother, Renee, suddenly decided when I was 12 that she didn't want to be tied down in this small and "useless" town, as she referred to it.

So, she told Charlie she was leaving. He had no arguments, their relationship was beyond over at that point but he did argue when Renee told him that she was taking me with her. He fought like hell to keep me with him—even threatening a custody battle—but in the end, Renee convinced Charlie that she would win because he was a police officer and was often gone at odd hours and no judge would allow me to live with that kind of instability at the tender age of just 12.

Renee uprooted me and took me away to Arizona, and soon after she was remarried to a man named James. He hated me from the minute he laid eyes on me, always looking at me with disgust, called me awful names, and made fun of me for my weight. I was miserable and missed my father desperately. I called him everyday and begged him to bring me back home and he always promised me he was doing everything he could to get me back.

One night, Renee went out with her friends, leaving me home with James. He was pissed as all hell because he was missing "man's poker night" or something like that. He was irritated (and a little drunk) and when I asked what was for dinner, as I hadn't eaten since early that morning, he called me an "ungrateful fat bitch" and gave me a wonderful red handprint on my cheek. I called Charlie right away, he was furious obviously and called my mother, demanding she divorce James for what he did to me.

I was on a plane back to Washington the next morning.

My mother chose James over me. She didn't even blink when Charlie demanded she send me back to Washington, she actually looked relieved to be rid of me.

I was so heartbroken that my own mother didn't want me, I spent a lot of time alone when I got back to Forks. I stumbled upon this meadow in the forest one day and went there everyday after school. After Angela and I reconnected, I spent more time with her and less time in the meadow because I didn't feel alone anymore.

I felt more alone now than I ever had before. I had fallen right into _his_ hand, right where _he_ wanted me and then _he_ took advantage of my emotions.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known _he_ was never even a little bit interested in me. He's too good for me and I'm not good enough for him. I knew that all along and I still fell under _his _spell. What I don't understand is what _he_ got out of all of this. What benefit does _he_ get from causing me heartbreak? I didn't think he was like those other boys, but I guess I was wrong. _He_ was just like them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was hit with a down poor of rain. I groaned as I realized my time in the meadow was over for the day. I stood up and hurried back to the truck but something in my peripheral vision stopped me. I swore I saw a flash of coppery, wild, untamed hair. I shook my head.

I was losing it for sure.

*TL*

Charlie called when I got home, asking why I ditched school again and saying he would be working late but he would talk to me first thing tomorrow. I apologized, feeling bad for making him put up with my teenage angst, he assured me he wasn't mad and told me to order pizza for myself. I didn't want to eat but I didn't tell him that and we hung up.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened a little when I realized it was already 5:00. I had been at the meadow for close to 3 hours. My stomach growled but the thought of eating anything made me nauseous. I shrugged it off and decided to just finish my homework. I felt a little bad for leaving _him_ with all the work for our project but when I thought about how _he_ had blown me off, I didn't feel so bad and hey, I was still working on it at home so it's not like _he_ was doing all the work himself.

I realized I needed to let my feelings go. It was never going to happen between us. _He_ was like a God and I was like a potato. Okay, that's a little extreme but still—the point is that I just wasn't good enough for him and I never would be.

It was too late to ask Mr. Varner to switch partners, as a lot of work had already been done, so I decided that I would have to create a new boundary and put up some walls. I wasn't going to let _him_ get to me like that again. I may not be the prettiest or skinniest girl, but nobody deserves to have their feelings played with.

I almost screamed when I heard someone knock on the door. I was really lost in my thoughts. By now it was almost 7:00 and it was still raining cats and dogs. Who would come over? Angie would have called first.

I slowly walked to the door and saw a figure standing outside, being poured on by the rain. I squinted, trying to make out who it was and my eyes widened.

I gasped as I opened the door.

"Ed-Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo? What do you think?**

**What about Renee? Wonderful Mom, right? What do you think Edward's doing at Bella's? **

**Let me know in your reviews! If I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter within in the next 24 hours!**

**Thanks! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**Sooooooo, this is just a short outtake from a certain someone's POV. I'll give you a hint—it's not Bella's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I noticed her.<p>

_Of course_ I noticed her.

How could I not?

She was….

Perfect.

I noticed her the second I walked into English class. Before, I was dreading going to class. It was redundant. The same thing over and over again, and I was growing tired of it. If only I had known that my once boring life, would soon change.

I took her in as soon as I laid eyes on her. I had perfect vision and I was more thankful that day than ever before. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, and in my lifetime I had seen a lot of people. But nobody had ever—would ever compare to her. She was exquisite. The most perfect being that had ever graced this earth.

Her brown hair was shiny and had a natural curl and I wished I could bury my face in it. My eyes shifted to her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. Her skin was immaculate—porcelain, absolutely perfect, and not a trace of makeup on it. And I was happy about that. She didn't need any of it.

I shifted my gaze to her lips and found myself barely able to hold myself back. They were, well, perfect. I knew all 1,025,109 words in the English language and this was the only adjective I could find to describe this goddess. Her lips her plump and were begging for me to kiss them. And I would. No questions asked.

I left the most important for last. Her eyes. Her eyes met mine only briefly—but that was all I needed. Just a second to memorize every last detail. They were brown. I furrowed my brow. Brown was not good enough. Brown just did not do her eyes justice. They had specks of gold within in them, but I don't think other people's vision would see that. They overlook the finer beauty. But I sure wasn't, I was soaking it all in.

All of this only took about 5 seconds and then I was sitting down in the desk in front of her.

Don't get me started on her body. I wanted that as well. Of course, I'd heard what others thought. They were narrow-minded. But I didn't mind. That meant she was all mine.

My contacts burned my eyes and I was swallowed tightly. She. Was. Beautiful. The burn for her was real and intense.

I wanted Bella Swan.

And I was damn sure going to have her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think?**

**I wanted to give y'all a little insight into what Edward thinks of our Bella. Did it surprise you? I dropped some hints in here as to what's going on. Let's see if any of you can figure them out. If you leave a review with your thoughts on this outtake a guess as to what's going on, I'll send you a message and let you know if your guess was right. **

**GO AHEAD AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. **

**We're back to Bella! I hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>I stood frozen in the doorway of my kitchen. I must be dreaming. This could not be happening. There is no way <em>Edward<em> was actually here at my house, standing right in front of me.

"Uh, Bella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and gasped at the sound of my name falling off his lips.

"Not that the rain bothers me, but may I come in?" He asked politely, a crooked smile gracing his perfect lips.

I swallowed and nodded dumbly while moving out of the way and allowing him space to come in. I couldn't take my eyes off him while I walked over to the small kitchen table, still not believing he was actually here.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, looking down at my fidgeting hands.

"Bella, I feel really bad, about, well, you know…" He trailed off awkwardly and I let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, you mean, you standing me up. Twice," I said angrily.

My heart sped up. I can't believe I just said that to him.

A pain look crossed his face. "Yes. Bella, you'll never know how awful I feel for doing that to you. And I promise you, I have very good reason for what I did."

Full of anger now, not caring about how rude or mean I come off, my eyes snapped to his, "Good reason? Good reason? You have good reason for what you've done!?"

He swallowed tightly. "Uh, yes."

"Well, then, please, tell me," I demanded.

A strange look came over his face. "Uh, well, Bella, you see, I can't….I can't tell you."

I stared at him. He couldn't tell me? I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. He was playing me. _Again. _Well, I was not going to let him.

I stood up quickly, startling him. "Well, then you need to leave, _Edward_."

He looked panicked. "No! I mean, please, Bella. Don't make me leave."

"Why? You're just playing with me all over again! You don't have any good reason! I can't believe I've spent so long thinking you were some amazing person and, and having the biggest crush on you and oh my God I can't believe I just said that. Now you really need to go so I can go die of shame and embarrassment," I finished my rant, feeling my face heat up like a torch.

"You have a crush on me?" he asked, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"That's what I just blurted out, wasn't it?" I said, frustrated that I embarrassed myself like that.

He stepped closer to me and my body froze. My eyes met his and I noticed something. How did I miss that?

"Your eyes are a different color," I blurted.

He froze. "What?"

"Your eyes," I repeated, "They're not green. They're a different color. They're like, topaz? Gold?" I finished confused. How were his eyes gold?

He stared at me, stunned. "Um, yes. That's part of the very good reason."

"That you can't tell me?" I said.

He nodded. "Right. Bella, I wish I could tell you. I really do. You have to believe me."

"Then tell me. Please, I want to know," I almost begged.

"I can't. I really can't. You would hate me. If you even believed me to begin with," he said, sounding pained.

I looked at the clock. Charlie would be home soon.

"You should go," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Bella, please…"

"No, if you're not going to tell me, then there's no reason for you to be here. Besides, my dad will be home from work soon," I informed him.

He nodded, reluctantly? Why would he be reluctant to leave?

"Okay, but I want to see you again. And soon," he said, matter of factly.

"What? Why?" I asked, sounding far more surprised than I'd like to admit.

His look turned confused. "Because, I rather enjoy your company, Bella."

I just stared, dumbfounded.

"May I have your number, Bella?" he sounded shy.

I nodded, "Okay."

He handed me his phone and I quickly typed in my phone number. I handed the phone back and gasped when his fingers brushed mine. They were freezing.

He smiled lightly. "Thank you, Bella. I hope I see you soon."

He turned around, heading for the door before he stopped and turned back around. He walked back towards me, stopping just a few inches away from me. My heart sped up and I saw a small smile on his face. He reached his hand up and lightly brushed his fingers across my cheeks. My eyes closed on their own accord and a small shiver ran through me at the chilliness of his skin.

I opened my eyes and met his, gasping when I saw how his eyes were suddenly coal black.

"Wha—"

"Goodbye, Bella," he interrupted me. He swallowed tightly, turned around, and headed out the door.

I stood in the kitchen for an immeasurable amount of time, unable to move as a result of what had just transpired. My fingers moved to touch the same place his fingers had been just moments ago. He had touched me. _Edward_ had touched me.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

*TL*

The sound of my phone woke me up the next morning. I reached for it, furrowing my brow when I saw a text message from a number I didn't recognize.

**Good morning, beautiful Bella. I hope you slept well. Meet me in your meadow at 11:00, please. I look forward to seeing you. –Edward**

I stared down at the screen, not really believing that this was real. Meadow? How did he know about my meadow? Confused, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:15 and almost fell flat on my face trying to get out of bed.

I did my best to look nice, putting on some makeup and even some perfume. Luckily, Charlie was at work this morning, so there was no need for coming up with an excuse. I don't think I've ever driven so fast in my life and I arrived at the meadow in under 10 minutes. I saw Edward's car and then noticed Edward leaning up against the car door.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of my truck. He met me halfway and I blushed when he smiled at me.

"Thank you for meeting me. I was worried you wouldn't want to see me," he said nervously.

I smiled up at him, not knowing what to say.

He smiled back. "Would you like to come sit with me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We walked deeper into the meadow and I was shocked to see that he had set up a little blanket with some flowers. We both sat down and I was a little nervous about why he wanted me to meet up.

"So, why did you want me to meet you?" I asked awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk. I was up all night thinking about you and what we talked about last night—"

"Wait," I interrupted, "All night? Didn't you need to sleep?"

He chuckled, as if he knew something I didn't, "Bella, I don't really require much sleep."

"Anyway, I thought a lot about it, and I decided you were right. You deserve to know why I didn't show up those times. I owe you that," he said.

My eyebrows rose, "Okay. Go ahead."

He nodded, nervous, "Just promise me that you'll take what I say seriously. What I'm about to tell you is in no way a joke."

"Alright, I promise," I assured him.

He nodded once. "Oh, and also, don't run away."

Why would I run away?"

Taking a deep breath, he continued on, "Bella, I'm a vampire."

His anxious and worried face was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo? What do you think?**

**Since so many of you guessed correctly on what was going on, I decided it didn't make sense to send a PM to each one of you. I hope that's okay!**

**Let me know how you think Bella's going to react. Well, when she wakes up that is! HAHA! **

**I really, really love reading what you guys think and your reviews make my day!**

**Thank you guys! REVIEW!**


End file.
